


Bat

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Bats, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: HB likes bats
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bat

Footsteps creaked behind her and she turned around quickly.

'I'm sure Mildred treats the bats very well.'

Hecate sniffed imperiously.

'Of course. I was just…checking up on them.'

Ada hadn't realised how attached Hecate had been to the bats in her old room. Twice a year she would visit the bats, stroke them, speak to them like her own cat. She knew they came with the room so would never move them but could never resist their leathery wings and furry ears or those dark appealing eyes. She always fed each one a snack, never forgetting the time when they were her only friends.

Whoever got this room had to treat the bats with the utmost respect. Of all the things that Mildred Hubble was, being neglectful of the bats wasn't it. Hecate was grateful for that.

Ada stretched out a finger and stroked a particularly fluffy one. She did love a bat. Hecate passed her a packet of raisins and they fed the bats together in companionable silence.


End file.
